Memories
by Alice Demer
Summary: What would you do if the one you loved broke your heart, hope, and resolve once a day everyday? Well, in James's case he decides to erase Lily from his memory. What will she do to make him remember? Does she even want him to?
1. The Final Fight

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I JUST CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE JAMES!" I screamed at him.

"What did I DO Lily?" He asked, sounding kind of tired.

"FLOWERS?! AND THIS NOTE?! WHAT, YOU THINK AFTER ALL OF THE TIMES I'VE TURNED YOU DOWN THAT THIS NOTE WILL CHANGE MY MIND?! WHAT DO I NEED TO DO TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL; I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, LIKE YOU OR GO OUT WITH YOU! I WOULD RATHER DATE PEEVES OR- OR- SNAPE! BUT NO! YOU CAN'T GET OVER IT, CAN YOU?! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled at the top of her lungs before turning and running up the girls stairs, but not before I heard a small

"Fine. You win Lily...i'll leave..." come from James. On any other day I would've felt bad...but not today. Today was the last straw. We had even been getting along and then he went and did this.

**James POV**

I walked upstairs to my dorm. So this was it...she'd rather date snivellus than me. She even said so herself. Then I guess there was really only one way to get over her....I never thought I'd have to use the spell but it seems today is the day. This is it. The end of any chance I would ever have with Lily. I opened the door to my room and then rummaged under my bed for the piece of parchment I had written the spell on. It would erase all of my memories of Lily. It would be like she never existed for me. No pain, nothing. Sirius helped me make it one day when I got in a particularly bad fight with her. I never thought I'd really use it...last time I chickened at the last possible moment. This time was different. But just in case I will write a reversal spell. Just in case...I will give it to Evie. With a note for Lily so that if Lily decides she wants me to--- but I shouldn't get my hopes up. This is for just in case. I placed the spell on my bedside table and then took out a quill and some ink to write out the reversal spell. It took me a few minutes to get it right and some crossing outs but eventually...it was done. Now, I just need to get rid of any obvious Lily stuff. I ran around my room collecting what I could find. It consisted of some notes I had written her, but never given her, and a picture of us together that Sirius had secretly taken. I shoved it all in a box and then hid it under the floorboards. Then I scribbled her note. It read:

Lily,

I am sorry. I am sorry for everything I've done to annoy you or make you angry...I really am. Not once did I lie to you about how I felt. I meant every word. You asked why I didn't just give up? Because I love you. I'm sorry for that to, since I know it is the biggest thing I have done to annoy you. That's why I am doing this. I am erasing you from my memory,

James that way I won't ever be able to bother you again. If you ever want me to go back to remembering (which I doubt you will at this point) then say the reversal spell enclosed here. I am sorry, truly,

Love,

I folded the reversal spell into the not and then sealed it shut. Then I went to find Evelyn.

**Evie POV**

I was sitting in the common room, sucking on a sugar quill and trying for the love of me to finish my transfiguration essay. Needless to say I was failing rather horribly. Suddenly someone, a man of some sort, cleared his throat and I looked up. None other than James Potter stood over me. He had an odd nostalgic look about him and was holding a sealed piece of parchment.

"What is it James?" I asked. I didn't hate James like lily did, but if this note was for her he' probably get his ass kicked.

"Listen, I'm forgetting Lily tonight. Literally. This is for her in case she ever wants me to remember again....it has the reversal spell for what I'm going to do He said quickly.

"What do you mean 'forget lily'?" I asked, feeling slightly sick at the idea. They were meant for each other, Lily just didn't know it yet.

"Well...she's made it quite clear that she hates me. A lot. And so I made a spell that will wipe her from my memory. I'm tired of fighting and I'm tired of feeling like shit because she hates me. So I give up. That's what she wants and if I can't give her that then what can I do?" He said. He had a blank look about his eyes.

"Okay but James-"

"No, really, this is it Evie. Just...don't give it to her before she asks IF she asks." He said ruefully. I reluctantly took the parchment and said,

"She'll ask." He didn't respond, just nodded with a little smile thing and then left. Well shit. This is bad.

**Please, please review so I know whether or not to continue…!**


	2. The Magic of Muggle Drugs

**Chapter 2**

**James POV**

I stepped back into my dorm and plopped down onto my bed. This was so tiring. I pulled out the spell and said:

"Dispono singulus alio monumentum" Then suddenly I-- nothing happened. Great, it didn't work which means I will never- I hit myself in the head with my book -ever- another hit -ever- I hit myself again -get over- One last time -Lily! Just then Sirius walked in.

"Uh...Prongs...why were you hitting yourself in the head with a book and why do you look like you're dying?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll never be able to get over her Padfoot! The spell didn't woooooorkkkkk!" I moaned, rolling around on my bed. Sirius marched over and slapped me over the head in a very business-like way.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I demanded.

"It was for being a bloody idiot! You can't make that spell work without a potion!" He exclaimed, as if he knew everything.

"Oh yes, because you are the king of bloody genius's" I muttered sarcastically.

"Oi! Don't speak to me like that!" He said indignantly. I rolled my eyes., "If you're lucky I MIGHT help you." He said, grinning. I smacked him and he rubbed his head gloweringly.

"Fine then..." He grumbled, " 'Guess you don't want my help" He muttered, skulking.

"I'm sorry Padfoot, the temptation was just to irresistible" I said, smirking.

"Well you best be thinking about your gluttonous actions-"

"Gluttonous?"

"--When you don't have anyone helping you with that there potion" He said.

"Well, if you don't help me you'll just have to listen to me pine about Evans for the rest of your days." I said, knowing his weak spot.

"Fine! I'll help you! But only 'cause I want to." He said, crossing his arms like a child. I laughed,

"Great, now what do we need?" I asked. He turned the paper over and read the ingredients:

-7 propranolol(for seven years of school with Lily. This is muggle medicine we'll need to order somehow...)

-1/2 crushed root American ginseng

-1 pinch chamomile

-1/2 cup salamanders blood

-1 unicorn hair for extra strength

Crush American ginseng and mix with the chamomile. Crush Propranolol with flat side of the dagger for maximum strength, mix with the ginseng and chamomile. Stir twice clockwise. Add salamanders blood, stir three times counter clock wise and then add the unicorn hair (optional) let simmer for exactly 5 minutes before cooling.

"Bloody hell, where are we gonna get a muggle drug?!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, no worries. We only need to talk to the Prewitt brothers and we'll have it in no time." Sirius said with his trademark smirk.

"Brilliant" I enthused, grinning.

**Gideon Prewitt POV**

I was sitting in the common room, rifling through some papers, business, as usual, when James Potter and Sirius Black came strutting up to me.

"Hey Gideon, we need some goods....can you comply?" Sirius said with a mischievous smile.

"But of course. What is it you need? Dragon's blood? Unicorn horn? Just say the word boys and I've got it" I said with a grin.

"We need a muggle drug. Propranolol. Can you get some?" Sirius said. Propranolol would be easy enough to get seeing as it's used in a lot of memory potions. It's a receptant blocker, so lots of wizards use it for more maximum impact.

"Of course, of course....but it'll be pricy." I said, grinning. Sirius raised his eyebrows and made a move but James said,

"Yeah, okay, how much?" That boy is loaded, I swear.

"20 galleons." I said.

"20 galleons?!" Sirius exclaimed, "For one pill?!"

"Fine, 10 galleons and no less." I said, reluctantly lowering my price.

"Deal." James said. We shook on it and then he handed over the galleons.

"I'll have it to you 'round lunch tomorrow." I said, and they nodded and left.

**Lily POV**

Classes were going slower than ever after my fight with James. We hadn't spoken once and it was starting to wear on me. I shouldn't have said what I did....I can only hope he knows how much I regret it and then maybe things will be back to normal.

"Earth to lily?" Alice said, waving a hand in front of my face. How long had she been doing that?

"Huh, what?" I asked.

"I SAID what do you think Potter's doing over there with Prewitt? Looks suspicious to me." Alice said. My green eyes narrowed but Evie only choked into her pumpkin juice and said,

"Potter, suspicious? NEVER!" Alice giggled but I looked over at James seriously. What WAS he doing? Prewitt was leaning into him, slipping something into James's hand discreetly. James grins a half grin and slips whatever Prewitt handed him, safely into his pocket. I could see Remus watching suspiciously, Peter naivly. Sirius leaned over and whispered something in Remus's ear and Remus's eyes widened in shock.

"What?!" He exclaimed, rather loudly. Sirius clamped a hand down on his mouth and glanced around the hall. I would've laughed at any other time but now didn't seem to be a good one.

"They're up to something." I said.

"I repeat, Potter, up to something? NEVER!" Evie said sarcastically.

**James POV**

I stood up from lunch and walked out onto the grounds, Remus hot on my trail.

"You're doing what?!" he exclaimed, shocked. Let me tell you, it takes quite a lot to shock Remus.

"I'm casting a spell that will make me forget Lily." I said.

"But you guys were actually getting along! You know, as friends?!" Remus reprimanded.

"I thought so too and then she started screaming at me about how she'd rather date snivellus!" I said, throwing my hands in the air.

"And you didn't do anything to make her mad?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"I…gave her a note…but that's all!" I promised.

"..And..?" He prompted.

"And I gave her flowers…" I admitted.

"Oh come on James! You knew that'd make her mad." Remus said exasperatedly.

"No, I didn't think she'd blow up at me over a flower! I must mean less to her than I thought if she doesn't want to be friends over something so small." I said sadly.

"James-" Remus started.

"Remus, no. I'm tired of sitting around waiting when nothing changes her mind and she only blows up at me each time! I'm done. She WANTS me to be done." I promised, "And anyways, she can always change me back." I continued.

"Well…you have patrol tonight." Remus pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I'll remember patrol…just…not her." I said, "Well actually, it's more like I won't remember what she's meant to me. I'll know little things like the fact that she is head girl. But that's it Moony." I said. Remus looked skeptical and so I just said,

"I need to go get the potion ready to brew so that I'll have time after class to brew it." I said. Reluctantly, Remus said,

"I can help you and Sirius I suppose…even though this idea is ridiculous."

I grinned and slung my arm 'round his shoulder saying,

"Thanks Moony." He shook his head at me but gave up a slight smile all the same. We hurried up the stairs to meet Sirius in our dorm and get started. I threw open the door and burst into the room.

"Everyone ready?!" I exclaimed. Sirius jumped up and screamed,

"Bloody hell, yes!" Before pulling me into the room where I took a seat next to him. I pulled out the pill and Sirius pulled the rest of our ingredients out of a trunk under his bed. Making the potion went quickly but smelled horrible and we barely finished in time for our last two classes. My first class went quickly but my last class was with Lily. I sat in transfiguration and memorized the back of her head, knowing that it would be my last chance to do so before the spell. Then, as the bell rand I rushed from the classroom before she could say anything to me. All through dinner I was distracted and Sirius decided to point out that I had hardly touched my roast liver.

"You gonna eat that?" He asked.

"What?"

"Are you, Prongs, going to eat that, roast liver?" He repeated slowly. I shook my head and pushed the plate towards him and watched vaguely while he massacred his food.

"I'm going back up to the dorms." I said, standing to leave so that I could get this over with.

When I got to the dorm I finished putting the potion together and then let it brew for five minutes during which time I sat there and stared at it checking my watch every five minutes. When it was FINALLY done I flasked the finished product and then said the spell:

"Dispono singulus alio monumentum" and then tossing back the potion. I started feeling sleepy and then everything went black. That night I dreamed of red flashes, green eyes and a girl whose name I couldn't remember.


	3. Who the bloody hell are you?

**Chapter 3**

**Lily POV**

The next morning I woke up early, deciding I might wait around for James and maybe we could talk…After the fight James hadn't slept in the heads dorm. He had started sleeping in the other marauders dorm again and the sad thing was I really missed him. So now, here I am, getting up early in the morning so that I can "run into" my fellow head/sworn enemy/maybe friend sometimes. Ironic how things work out, isn't it? So, on that lovely note I pulled on my clothes (a white tank top with the Gryffindor crest and jeans) and left my room to meet Evie in the Gryffindor common room, even though she was probably still asleep. She sleeps for long periods of time, at a time, anytime. Me and Alice were always the early birds. Sometimes it makes me sad that I don't get to share a dorm with my best friends anymore, but then me and James became friends. Until the fight at least. I left the dorm and made my way down the nearly deserted corridors towards the common room.

"Pig toes" I muttered, stepping inside. Now to find…wait, is that James? I looked over to where the couch is and found a sprawled out figure with birds nest black hair and glasses askew. I walked over to him, not really sure what I was doing, and sat down next to him looking down at his sleeping face. I had the sudden urge to wrap him in a blanket and fix his glasses, so I leaned down and carefully removed them so they wouldn't poke him in the eye. Unfortunately, this insignificant (or rather very significant) action seemed to stir James from his sleep. His eyes opened slowly and then scrunched up in confusion. I smiled and said,

"Hey James" He looked at me, sitting up and said,

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

**James POV**

I felt warm hands brush my face as they took my glasses and so I looked up only to find a girl with pretty green eyes and long red hair leaning over me.

"Hello James" She said in a voice I felt like I knew somewhere but just couldn't place. In fact, all of her seemed like déjà vu, like some kind of dream I'd had but could no longer remember. Nonetheless, it was still weird to find a stranger sitting next to you, removing your glasses, so I said

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Look, James, I know you might be mad about the fight but---"

"No, really, who are you? I mean, you're hot and all but…" I said, trailing off. Who was this girl?! She seemed so familiar. Oh well, she's probably just got some classes with me or something. I'll ask Sirius later.

"Fine." She said, seeming on the verge of tears or something. Oh bloody hell, I thought, hoping she wouldn't cry. But instead she just stood and walked away, calling over her shoulder,

"At least don't be late for the heads meeting tonight Potter." And then she was gone. Well that was weird. I wonder why she seems so familiar…I wonder why my heart beat so fast when she was near me. I mean, she's just a girl…what's so different?

**Evie POV**

"Do you think Lily likes James?" Alice asked thoughtfully. Gah, whay must she speak about such important things so early in the morning?

"Duh." I grumbled.

"But I mean…how are we going to get her to realize it?" Alice continued in that same maddening thoughtful voice.

"Idunno," I muttered from under my pillow.

"Especially now that James won't remember her. You know, that might be it though! Maybe once she loses him she'll miss him" Alice said, with the air of having just discovered a new breed of hippogriff.

"Maybe." I grunted, really wishing she'd shut the hell up. Just then, the door burst open, banging against the wall. I shot up in bed, banging my head on the wall and letting out a stream of curse words while looking around for the source of commotion.

"Gah! I hate him!" Lily exclaimed, pacing in front of my bed. I rubbed my sore head and waited to hear WHY she hated him again.

"He's pretending not to remember me now. All because of our fight…He's so immature!" She exclaimed in frustration. Alice and I exchanged a raised eyebrow glance while Lily continued her "I-hate-James-Potter" rant.

"Lils…shouldn't his not talking to you be a good thing?" Alice asked.

"Oh, he's talking to me. He's just not…he just doesn't remember. Well, he says he doesn't remember.

"What if he really doesn't?" Alice asked.

"How could he not? It's been seven years." Lily responded angrily.

"Well….it might be a potion or spell or something," I said slyly.

"That's ridiculous." Lily responded with a wave of her hand.

"Well, test him then." I suggested.

"What?" Lily asked, dumbfounded.

"Test his memory." I repeated, getting out of bed to go take a shower.

"Why…?" Lily asked, looking at me like a crazy person.

"To see if he is under a spell." I said, pulling clothes out of my drawers.

"Why would he be under a spell?" Lily asked.

"I dunno, but it could happen. Just check before you get to angry." I said, now rummaging around for a clean towel.

"I guess…" Lily said.

"Good." I responded, making my way to the bathroom. Now all I have to do is get her to realize she is in love with him so that then she will reverse the spell and they can live happily ever after. No pressure, Evie.


	4. Test

**Chapter 4**

**Remus POV**

Okay Remus, calm down this should be easy. Sirius said it would be easy. Easy easy easy…just like writing an essay. Ah! Who am I kidding?! I can't do this! She would never want me like I want her..Especially after she knew. Oh Merlin, there she is!

"Hey Rem" She said with a perfect smile, her chocolate eyes sparkling. Okay, okay keep cool.

"Hey Evie" I responded, trying to be nonchalant like Sirius and James had told me to do.

"I was wondering-"

"Evie could I—"

We both started speaking at the same time and then stopped just as quickly. Evie blushed which was unusual, and I said,

"Sorry, uh, you first" She took a deep breath and started talking again, slower this time.

"I was wondering if you would go to hogsmeade with me" She said, blushing slightly. I grinned and said,

"I was going to ask you exactly the same question."

"So…yes then?" She checked, looking sort of shocked.

"Absolutely." I said, feeling all of my insecurities melt. Well, almost all of them.

**Alice POV**

"Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiceeee!!!" Someone exclaimed before I was tackled onto my bed.

"Ah! Evie, what is it?!" I asked, utterly surprised.

"He. Said. Yes!" She exclaimed, getting up and dancing around. I had never seen Evie this happy and unsarcastic; it was a little freaky, but good.

"Evie! That's wonderful! You, me, Frank and Remus should all meet up!" I said, excited already.

"Yeah! That'd be fun and not as scary" She said, giving me a shy sort of smile. Evie didn't like admitting her fears, or her feelings. I sort of wished Lily could come with us too but she was pretty preoccupied with James just now.

"Where's Lily," Evie asked suddenly.

"I think she's trying to talk to James" I said, frowning.

"I guess I'll just tell her later then…" Evie said, trailing off. She looked frustrated.

**Lily POV**

I took a deep breath before stepping through the portrait hole and marching up to James.

"Hello James." I said pleasantly.

"Hey" He said, running his fingers through his hair casually.

"Do you remember me at all?" I asked. He scrunched up his eyes and then frowned slightly.

"No, should I?" He asked. Sirius was watching this with an odd look on his face.

"So…you don't remember asking me out? Or the time you paid a leprechaun to follow me around singing, or what happened in fifth year..?" I asked, suspicious. Here Sirius cut in,

"Evans, look, I know my mate James is beautiful, not as beautiful as me, but still. Even so, if he doesn't remember, he doesn't remember. Just give it up Evans." He said, with a grin.

"Could I talk to you for a moment, Sirius, _dear_?" I said sweetly.

"No need to make nicknames Lils" He said, grinning and standing. We walked away from James and then I turned on my heel, saying,

"What did you do to him?"

"Me? I didn't do anything. He got tired of feeling like shit every time you two fought and so he did something himself." Sirius said, his smile falling completely and his eyes taking on a slightly angry look. I didn't respond, just turned on my heel and headed up to my old dorm. Something was obviously going on and everyone seemed to know but me! Alice and Evie will tell me though, they better.

**James POV**

I watched the girl storm away, her red hair swinging out behind her like fire. Why did she seem so familiar? I thought and thought but nothing came to mind except a dream I'd had a few nights ago. Red hair…green eyes…and I couldn't get the feeling of her fingers in my hair out of my mind either. At these memories, something twisted in the pit of my stomach. I only wished I could remember everything.

**Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. Pleeeease review!**


	5. Confrontations

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while; school's a bitch. I hope you like chapter five!**

**Chapter 5(Confrontations; the truth unveiled)**

I stormed up to my old dorm and rapped the door three times to signify that it was me. Nonetheless, Alice, being Alice, called,

"Who is iiiit?" In a sing song voice that made me want to injure her.

"Who do you think?" I snapped.

"Tut, tut, Lily, so rude.." She said, opening the door anyways. Wise choice Alice, very wise choice. Evie was sprawled across her bed staring up at the ceiling with a ridiculous daydreamers look on her face: mouth turned up to the side, eyes wide open and staring into the distance, eyebrows twitching every now and then. I threw a pillow at her face making her shoot up in bed; if I hadn't been so freaked out I would have laughed at her expression.

"Hey, Lily!" She cried indignantly. I smiled bitterly which gave Alice and Evie both the knowledge that I was…upset.

"Lily what's up?" Alice asked, concerned.

"What happened to James Alice?" I asked. She looked surprised to say the least.

"I don't—"

"I'm not stupid. Come on Alice, what happened? Why the bloody hell doesn't he remember me?" I asked, pulling out some curse words for the sake of embellishment.

"He cast a spell." Evie said, deciding to cut the hippogriff shit.

"What kind of spell…?" I asked, kind of weirded out.

"A memory spell, obviously. I don't know why but I can sure as hell guess." She said. At my shocked expression, however, she softened her tone, "Come on Lily…you haven't exactly been the nicest. Neither has he but still." She said.

"I know but…well never mind. Is the spell going to wear off anytime soon?" I asked urgently. Alice and Evie exchanged a glance much to my horror,

"What?!" I demanded

"Oh come on Lily! We know you fancy the boy!" Evie exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"I- That is absolutely- No!" I sputtered. They exchanged one more glance before Evie rummaged around and handed me a note. My name was scrawled across the front in James's handwriting. Quickly, heart pounding, barely daring to breath, I opened the note. It read:

Lily,

I am sorry. I am sorry for everything I've done to annoy you or make you angry...I really am. Not once did I lie to you about how I felt. I meant every word. You asked why I didn't just give up? Because I love you. I'm sorry for that to, since I know it is the biggest thing I have done to annoy you. That's why I am doing this. I am erasing you from my memory, that way I won't ever be able to bother you again. If you ever want me to go back to remembering (which I doubt you will at this point) then say the reversal spell enclosed here. I am sorry, truly,

Love,

James

I stared at the note resting in my palm before pronouncing,

"Shit." And with that I turned on my heel and marched out of the dormitory. I needed some time to think…

**Also, please, please review! –puppy dog pout-**

**-Alice**


	6. First Signs of Envy

First Signs of Jelousy

CHAPTER 6

JAMES POV

I was lounging on my bed when Remus told me.

"James, mate, I have a date!" He exclaimed, looking excited.

"Hehe, that rhymed!" Sirius called from his bed. I grinned, rolling my eyes at my best mate and turning back to Remus.

"Moony that's spentabulous!" I exclaimed, grinning big, "So, who's the lucky women?"

"Evie." He said, before continuing in a rant, "She's so wonderful. I mean, her hair, who has hair like it? All dark brown and curly with those little red bits…and her eyes! They're like…they're like green, but hazel, but sometimes brown! And they're so big….and god she's smart…and funny….and.."

"Woooah there moony! Don't wet yourself mate." I chuckled. He scowled and said,

"Yes, because you've never ranted about liiiiii- uhm Leah…" Remus said, covering something else when he got a look from Sirius.

"What was that moony, mate? What were you saying?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Er…nothing. Uhm, just that Leah…Crestly…likes you..?" He finished lamely. My eyebrows rose but then I got to thinking. Leah was hot. Really hot…big blue eyes, perfect curves and reeeally long hair. I mean I personally prefer green eyes but blue is pretty too. Definitely. And who cares if she's hot? I grinned.

"Thanks Moony, I'll see what I can do." I said, smirking and jumping off of bed to go find Leah.

REMUS POV

I watched James strut out the door and Sirius turned to me with a big smirk.

"Niiiice…can't wait to see Evan's reaction!" He said, jumping up to hurry after James. I groaned and decided to follow them and see how this went down.

LILY POV

I lay back on a blanket beside the lake, closing my eyes and trying to organize my thoughts while the sun washed over my face. All I could think about was James; James's eyes, James's hair, the way he smiled, the look of his handwriting where he had scrawled "I love you" on that note. So easy, as if telling me he loved me was like breathing. Wasn't he scared? It was all so frustrating. I mean, I'd told the boy off thousands of times, screamed, hexed, done whatever I could to get him to leave me alone and now that he had all I could think about was him. And of course, if things weren't already confusing enough he had to choose this exact moment to come strutting onto the castle grounds right up to Leah Crestly. He leaned down to the pretty slut and murmured something in her ear, making her laugh happily and get up to follow him. My stomach churned in an unsettling way as I watched them disappear into the castle together.

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Only seven more! Haha. Please please review! It really makes my day and definitely makes me want to keep writing this :D**


	7. Kissing Leah

CHAPTER 7

KISSING LEAH

JAMES POV

I sat by the fire in the common room thinking about Leah Crestly. She was hot, yes, but something was off. I mean, blue eyes…And black hair. Yes, hot. Big curves, wide hips and big boobs. Definitely hot. For some reason something was still off. I can remember something but I'm not sure what! It's driving me crazy. I think it was a dream. It was about a girl with hair like fire and eyes like emeralds…it was more than that though. It was how alive she had seemed. Like her hair was alive and moving even in stillness, like her eyes always held passion. Who am I kidding? It was just a dream. It doesn't even matter. And hey, maybe tonight me and Leah can take it a few steps further. With that thought I ran up the boys stairs to make myself look even better than usual. As I ran past the portrait hole, Lily Evans walked in. I glanced at her and our eyes met. Only for a moment, but it was enough to give me goose bumps and drive the image of the fire-haired girl back into my mind. My breath caught but I merely shook my head and kept running, eager to get a move on with Leah.

EVIE POV

I was lying on the couch thinking about Remus and how long I had wanted to ask him out and how long he had said it was to dangerous. Now we were together, really together. Just then I saw James and Lily nearly collide. The strange thing is that when this happened they locked eyes and sat there staring at each other like big morons before James just ran on past. Weird, to say the least. I assumed Lily might like him a while back but I never said anything on the off (rather, very ON) chance that she would bite my head off. However, drastic times call for drastic measures.

"Hey Lils" I greeted cheerily as she walked up and plopped down into a big cushy armchair.

"Hey.." She murmured absently.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" I asked slightly exasperated. She looked up in shock.

"Oh, nothing. So, I hear you and Remus are going out on a date." She said, grinning cheekily. I blushed crimson and said in a defiant voice,

"Hey, no subject changing!" She grinned momentarily before staring distractedly into the fire once more.

"Are you excited? About being with Remus, I mean." She asked suddenly.

"Well yeah. I mean, I've liked him for aaaages…" I muttered, thinking about his soft light brown hair and warm chocolate eyes.

"Hm…" Lily murmured in response.

"Lily, seriously, what's wrong? I mean, you've hardly said anything at all about why you're upset let alone really even cared enough to talk to me about what Remus and I might or might not be doing" I said, sort of irritated. I didn't mean to let the last part slip out but honestly.

"Oh Evie I'm sorry! I've just been distracted…about James." She admitted reluctantly, "I really am happy for you and Remus, really really happy." She said, grinning.

"Thanks…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap and all." I said.

"I didn't mean to seem so self absorbed" She responded with a rueful smile. I cuffed her arm, saying,

"Since when isn't Lily Evans self absorbed?" She pretended to be hurt and smacked me.

"No but really, do you like James?" I asked, bringing us back to a serious tone.

"Yes, I think I really do." She said solemnly.

"Then go find him Lils!" I exclaimed. She blushed and muttered something about his memory.

"I think he's at dinner or in his dorm." I said, shoving her towards the stairs. She blushed a deeper shade of red but hurried on up the stairs anyways.

LILY POV

I started up the stairs to James's dorm, breathless before the second step and not because I was running. Once I reached the door, my ears were met with silence. I noticed off to the side how odd it was that it would be so quiet. Then I heard the soft groan of bedsprings and more silence. I knocked three times,

"James…?" I called softly through the door. There was no answer but I slowly turned the knob anyways. The door swung open and there right before me lay James on top of a flustered Leah Crestly. I fought the urge to cry and stood there for a moment in shock.

"You're a pig Potter." I said, forgetting he didn't know me anymore. James pulled back from Leah and stared at me in shock before exclaiming,

"What the bloody hell?!"

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't reviewed in a while. Well it feels like a while. School caught up with me which, let me tell you even though most of you probably know, is not fun AT ALL. D:**

**Anyways, here's your new chapter! Hope you like it! There should only be about three or four more now. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	8. The Note

CHAPTER 8

THE NOTE

LILY POV

_James pulled back from Leah and stared at me in shock before exclaiming,_

"_What the bloody hell?!"_

I opened my mouth and then closed it, feeling like I was going to explode.

"You chased after me for seven years James Potter. Did you know that? Of course you don't remember. Of course not." I said to him with a rueful smile.

"What do you mean I 'chased after you'?! I don't even know you Evans!" James replied, utterly bemused. All the while Leah watched us, her big blue eyes flying back and forth as if she was watching a particularly interesting quidditch game.

"Yeah well, you used to." I said, turning and walking away. I was tired of games right now.

SIRIUS POV

James came huffing into view with a serious look on his face. Oh shit, that look usually means bad stuff. I wondered vaguely what the hell had happened as James leaned his palms on his bent knees, catching his breath.

"Padfoot…" He panted, "I…kissed…Leah…" He gasped. My eyebrows shot up and I slapped his back, roaring,

"Good one Prongsie! We should celebrate! I bet Gideon can get us some fire whiskey if we ask real nice!" I said, getting excited. However, James shook his head and muttered something that sounded an awful lot like "Evans". I cussed silently, watching him closely. He seemed just as clueless as ever.

"I was kissing her, right" James started, waving his arms animatedly while looking like a troll doing ballet, "And it was bloody great! I mean, we were getting pretty far and then all of the sudden WHAM!" At this point, he hit his palm with his fist, demonstrating the sound effects, "And you know who walks in?! Lily bloody Evans mate! Walks in and is all "You're a pig potter!" and I'm all "What the hell" y'know? Cause I mean, what did I even DO to her?!" He exclaimed, eyes wide and still panting but more from the story than anything else. I gaped at him for a moment.

"You know mate, it sounds like you should have a word with Lily-flower, about personal boundaries." I said, making a 'man' face. James nodded and said,

"Yeah, yeah I think I'll do that mate. Thanks Padfoot." And then he walked away with a grin. I was really starting to miss mushy lovey dovey crazy Prongs.

ALICE POV

I was sitting in my dorm, on my bed with Lily (Lily was pretty much back in our dorm since James wasn't sleeping in the Heads dorm anymore either). Our books and notes were spread out so that they would be of more use for our studying. Just then, the door opened and in walked Potter. I wasn't sure whether to laugh or groan, so instead I watched Lily look up veeeery slowly and meet his eyes with a strange expression. Oh my Merlin! She loves him! Well, at least she really likes him.

"Evans" He grunted, her eyebrow rose, "We need to talk." He said. Lily rolled her eyes and sat up, her legs hanging over the edge of the bed.

"What is it?" She asked, sounding weary. I wondered what exactly had happened when she went to talk to him earlier.

"Well…uh…you can't come barging into my room anytime you want, for one, and you can't just go saying things about how I've been 'chasing after you' when I hardly know you!" He exclaimed. This time I laughed. Lily was blushing slightly, but said,

"Well you did. Look…" And she pulled a crinkled sheet of paper out of her pocket, standing and crossing the room to hand it to him. He looked down at it, reading slowly. His face changed colors as his eyes continued down the page. He made a grab for it, but Lily snatched it out of his reach, carefully tucking it back into her pockets.

"Where did you get that?!" He exclaimed. I leaned back against the pillows, waiting to see what would happen next.

**Hello dear readers. Here's chapter eight! Yay! Enjoy and REVIEW!**


	9. Awakening

LILY POV CHAPTER 9

AWAKENING

"You gave it to me." I said, "Well, you gave it to Evie and told her to give it to me…"

"I don't even know you!"

"Yes, you do! You did. You knew me James!" I exclaimed.

"Prove it." He said, always the stubborn one.

"First year; you met Sirius in the fourth compartment from the front of the train. You talked about what house you wanted to be in and when Snape said he wanted to be in Slytherin, you made fun of him! I know because I was there. Second year; You were put in the hospital wing for five days in a row because your eyebrows were singed off, your hair had turned purple and there was a bruise on your nose that wouldn't go away. I know because I did it."

"But—"

"THIRD YEAR; you found out Remus was a werewolf and I know because I found you in the library afterwards looking up how to become an animagi. Fourth year; You pushed me in the lake in then put a charm on it so that my clothes would all get electric blue polka dots. I still have the shirt I wore that day…" I murmured, reaching into my closet and pulling out the worn polka-dotted tank top. His eyes widened slightly and I continued, my voice getting softer as the next memory came up, "Fifth year…you charmed Snape so that he was hanging upside down and took off his pants when he called me a mudblood…"

His expression was slowly changing to one of awareness the more I continued. I felt my resolve start to break and my voice shook as I continued,

"Sixth year, you uhm you got Frank and Alice together…You said that you could always tell when people were meant for each other…Seventh year, this year, y-you started acting differently. We were living together in the Heads Commons when we got in a fight and…this happened." I finished, tears had concealed in my eyes. His hazel eyes softened as he took a step forward.

"I think I remember…" He murmured softly.

JAMES POV

"You gave it to me." She said, seeming defiant, "Well, you gave it to Evie and told her to give it to me…"

"I don't even know you!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, you do! You did. You knew me James!"

"Prove it." I said, unsurely.

"First year; you met Sirius in the fourth compartment from the front of the train. You talked about what house you wanted to be in and when Snape said he wanted to be in Slytherine, you made fun of him! I know because I was there. Second year; You were put in the hospital wing for five days in a row because your eyebrows were singed off, your hair had turned purple and there was a bruise on your nose that wouldn't go away. I know because I did it."

"But—"

"THIRD YEAR; You found out Remus was a werewolf and I know because I found you in the library afterwards looking up how to become an animagi. Fourth year; You pushed me in the lake in then put a charm on it so that my clothes would all get electric blue polka dots. I still have the shirt I wore that day…" She said, pulling it out and fingering the soft fabric. I could vaguely remember that day; she had been so mad and looked so beautiful.

"Fifth year…you charmed Snape so that he was hanging upside down and took off his pants when he called me a mudblood…"

The moment she said this, I felt the strong urge to protect her which should have been odd. I noticed how her wide eyes filled with tears the more she spoke.

"Sixth year, you uhm you got Frank and Alice together…You said that you could always tell when people were meant for each other…Seventh year, this year, y-you started acting differently. We were living together in the Heads Commons when we got in a fight and…this happened."

"I think I remember…" I said, stepping towards her. Images were whirling in my mind; images of red hair, green eyes, late night fights and soft smiles. Her breath caught in her throat as the images grew stronger and I leaned down to press my lips to hers, letting the world slow and fit to this one kiss.


	10. Happily ever After

CHAPTER 10

Lily POV

I lost track of everything while he kissed me. It wasn't perfect…but that imperfection is what made it perfect. He smelled of freshly mown grass, cinnamon shampoo and a slight tinge of aftershave. His hands on my face were warm and slightly clammy, and where the kiss maybe should have been sweet or slow, it was deep and searching as if there was a hidden desperation in it. I could feel his eyelashes tickling my cheek slightly and his hair molded to the shape of my fist. To soon though, he pulled away.

"Lils…" He murmured, all sorts of emotions flashing through his eyes, "You need to reverse the spell…soon."

I pulled out of his arms which were still wrapped around me, and dug around in my pocket for the little sheet of paper that I knew held the reversal spell. When I had found it and pulled it out, I scanned it quickly.

The paper read: **regenerate singulus alio monumentum, **and included a little drawing of the wand movement. I sat down on my bed slowly, reading it over and over because I was worried that it could go wrong.

"What is it?" Alice asked. I jumped, having forgotten she was still here.

"Oh, er, it's just…this could go terribly wrong, couldn't it? I've never really done a memory spell."

"Well…you might as well try. We don't have anyone to practice it on, plus it's only a reversal." Alice supplied. I practiced the wand motion for a few moments before squaring my shoulders and saying, "regenerate singulus alio monumentum" while twisting my wrist in the motion of a backwards figure eight. James had his eyes closed and had gone pretty still so I couldn't tell if the spell had worked. I took a step toward him,

"James?"

His eyelids flickered and I saw a muscle in his jaw twitch before his mouth spread into that breath-taking-oh-so-James smile that I loved.

"Thank Merlin!" I muttered, throwing my arms around his neck and relishing in the feeling of his own arms closing around me as he laughed happily.

"Did that really happen?" He asked, sounding baffled but utterly happy.

"Yes, yes it did." I paused, stepping out of his arms and slapping him across the cheek, "If you ever do that to me again I will hex you into next year."

"Yes ma'm" He said, grinning cheekily. I scowled.

"Shut up Potter."

"Aw, you know you love me!" He grinned goofily at the absurd red of my cheeks.

"You are unbelievable."

"Will you go out with me?" He asked, clutching my fingers, suddenly very serious.

"I'd like that." I grinned at our cheesiness before James swooped down and kissed me once more. I knew in that kiss, and from this wonderfully horrid mess that James had always been right about at least one thing; We would be together.

**THE END!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! School caught up with me :(**

**On the bright side, now that this story is over, I will have time to work on my other story; How a Kiss can Hurt. Check it out! I loved writing this chapter cause I'm a sucker for the cheesy stuff :D**

**I hope you loved it as much as I did**

**Oh, and review. This is the last chapter and so I think you review (you should always review but especially now). So, pleeeeeeeease if you have any mercy, reviiiiieeeew!!!!**


End file.
